¿Este es el Clan Uchiha?
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Es el primer fanfic de Naruto que escribo, así que sus personalidades aún se me hacen raras para demostrarlo en mis escrituras. Pos-Guerra- tal vez posea un poco de spoiler- Sasuke tiene la orden de reconstruir el vecindario Uchiha, que pasaría si sus amigos piensan en ayudarlo.


**Frase. (Naruto manga 693)**

El amor es algo complicado… el pasado no está ahí como un recordatorio para cambiar. Esta ahí como una lección para todos nosotros. Uzumaki Naruto… logro trabar amistad con Kurama, una bestia que fue la reencarnación del odio. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, que lo dejaría a Naruto…

Porque tengo esperanzas de que esta vez, será el odio el que se transforme en amor. Hmmm… o tal vez debería decir, espero que puedan encontrar y recuperar ese amor perdido… No solo por el propio Naruto.

_Sino por Sasuke también, un amor diferente al que tuvo de su madre._

**-Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.**

**Este fic posee un poquito de spoiler.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto**

**¿Este es el Clan Uchiha?**

La aldea pasaba uno de esos tranquilos días a los que estaban acostumbrados anteriormente, Konoha aún estaba en estado de reparación, ya que solo había pasado unos cuantos meses del término de la guerra. La vida de todas las villas se mantenía tranquila aunque con uno que otro problema.

Como las constantes audiencias de Uchiha Sasuke y otros ninjas renegados que decidieron volver a sus aldeas. Hace un mes que habían recibido sus sentencias los Kages decidieron dejarlos volver con ciertas circunstancias de por medio, el caso de Sasuke fue el más difícil de atender, unos que otros aun desconfían de que dejarlo volver a su aldea fuera una buena idea. Así que lo que debía de hacer el último Uchiha era servicios comunitarios, así como misiones de bajo rango.

Le toco perseguir al mismo gato de cuando era niño, ya más viejo pero igual de veloz, claro sin mencionar la imposibilidad de usar todo su poder debido a las decisiones de esos vejestorios y Gaara; había sido ponerle un sello, hecho por el propio Naruto y su estúpido chakra Uzumaki.

Ahora sus habilidades se asemejaban al de un chūnin normal, sin nada especial, estaría solo un poco más alto de las actuales habilidades de Konohamaru y sus amigos, lo cual en realidad no le molestaba, de todas formas él sabía que todo eso era solo por un tiempo hasta que recuperara la confianza de sus amigos, lo cual en realidad no era tan difícil como se lo imagino.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi siempre habían sido amables incluso apenas cuando recién había regresado, costo un poco pero pronto fue normal, sus relaciones estaban más fuertes, solo con Sakura le costaba desenvolverse normalmente por ciertas cosas que le había hecho, sin importancias, como tratar de matarla o dejarla en un genjutsu donde lograba matarla, ok de acuerdo estaba ciertamente jodido en cuanto a ella. Pero seguían siendo amigos, por lo menos.

Actualmente iba caminado en medio de una aldea en reconstrucción, con una camisilla negra al estilo ANBU y unos pantalones negros flojos, con unas sandalias ninja del mismo color, pensaba seriamente lo que la vieja le había mandado hacer.

Él tenía el permiso de reconstruir el clan Uchiha, tenía total autorización de la Hokage para hacerlo, así que se dirigía al lugar mencionado.

Estaba todo hecho mierda, tan viejo, lleno de humedad, quebrado, quemado, y esas cosas, cierto escalofrió le recorrió al saber lo que ese lugar significaba en toda su vida. Muerte, dolor, miedo y odio.

Sacudió su cabeza, no pensaría en eso ahora que la gente de su aldea lo empezaba a saludar cuando lo veían, o cuando los niños aspirantes a ninja le sonreían al verle por la academia. No cuando ella le sonreía justo ahora saludándolo. Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco más grandes, ella, venia hacia él, bueno ella junto con Naruto y Hinata-san. Si el sufijo san, era la única a la cual él creía merecía ser llamada con respeto.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el idiota según Sasuke.

- Hmp es mi clan ¿no?

- Sasuke-kun…- inmediatamente, Uchiha se aclaró la garganta.

-Hmp solo es que… la Hokage dijo que lo puedo arreglar, ya sabes por sí...- su garganta se secó y un dolor punzante apareció en su pecho.- Algún Uchiha estuviera aun por algún lugar en el mundo y decidiera volver- su voz salió menos prepotente de lo que esperaba, lo supo por la mirada de los tres. Inmediatamente Naruto sonrió.

-Entonces te ayudaremos a reconstruirlo Teme.

-Hmp- No es como si se fuera a negar a esa ayuda que le ofrecían.

Los cuatro ingresaron, Sasuke recordando infinidad de cosas, y los otros tres con curiosidad, todo estaba destruido pero aun así el viejo Clan Uchiha mostraba lo que fue en el pasado, grande, poderoso, trascendental, etc., los tres siguieron en silencio a Sasuke hasta llegar a una casa enorme, llena de humedad.

-Esta era mi casa.- hablo siendo apenas audible para los demás.

-Es demasiado grande Teme…- no era momento para esas palabras así que lo miro con cierta irritación, lo que encontró fue:

Naruto en el suelo.

Con un chichón en su cabeza.

Sakura con sus ojos enojados.

Hinata-san preocupada por el Dobe.

Y unas que otras cucarachas alrededor, supuso que el ruido del golpe y caída que habían hecho sus amigos, las había asustado y por eso salieron, no le dio importancia, pero, vio salir un grupo más del piso agrietado, y otras de debajo de la puerta, en realidad vio salir miles de insectos por todas partes de su casa y de su clan, y su cara se puso azul.

-Ah, odio los insectos- grito activando su sharingan con su jutsu gran bola de fuego notablemente más débil, los logro quemar -¡Ah!- exclamaron Sakura y Hinata.

-Teme eso fue muy cruel.- dijo el rubio.

-Cállate Dobe, esas cosas son asquerosas…- no termino lo que tenía que decir, porque empezaron a salir más, y más, y mucho más, Sasuke por increíble que pareciera se ocultó tras Naruto, ya que miles de cucarachas, hormigas, escarabajos y demás empezaron a caer del cielo, no más bien del techo de su enorme casa.

Hinata-san uso su puño suave.

Naruto riendo a carcajadas uso un jutsu de elemento viento que había practicado.

Pero el ruido solo sirvió para atraer a más, así que Sakura se desesperó, encesto un golpe leve sobre el suelo, provocando un agujero enorme y con cientos de bichos cayendo en el.

E iba a encestar otro golpe pero Sasuke la detuvo, ella forcejeo, pero el peli negro la agarro por debajo de sus brazos, deteniéndola apegándola más a su torso, o sea el clan ya estaba lo suficientemente desecho, y siguieron así por unos minutos.

Sasuke a punto de vomitar.

Sakura más calmada pero igual de histérica.

Naruto ya se había rendido y se encontraba atrás de Hinata, mientras esta seguía usando su puño suave.

Y entonces la Hyūga tuvo una brillante y salvaje idea.

-Shino-kun- hablo fuerte- llamemos a Shino-kun para que nos ayude.

Y entonces el equipo 7 se siento estúpido, como no se les ocurrió eso.

Salieron del lugar y fueron a la residencia Aburame, para su alegría Shino no había ido a ninguna misión ya que se encontraba en sus días libres, entonces junto con el chico de los insectos volvieron al Chan Uchiha, como si fuera un cosa de niños, Shino logro deshacerse de todos los insectos para no decir que entraron en su interior. Si se sonrojaron por ese hecho, mientras Sasuke ahora tenía más ganas de vomitar.

-Gracias Shino-Kun

-Gracias Shino.

-¡Gracias de veras!

-Hmp- un golpe seco del puño de Sakura y uno en la espalda cortesía de Naruto fue suficiente para- Gracias Shino.

Y entonces cuando Shino ya se iba a retirar, escucharon un ladrido, y vieron a un cachorro salir de una de las casas desechas, las chicas la miraron con cierta ternura, los chicos se mantuvieron indiferentes, pero otro ladrido se escuchó, y otro, luego uno más, y Sasuke supo que no sería nada bueno, más de veinte o cuarenta perros aparecieron en todo el clan.

No iban a golpearlos para poder ingresar, pero no podían ingresar con ellos ahí, y no parecían querer salir, después de todo ese era su hogar desde hace mucho, si hasta parecían perros ninjas cuidando su villa de perros.

Y entonces los perros corrieron hacia ellos, los ninjas empezaron a correr, incluyendo a Shino y Sasuke por todos lados para no ser mordidos, carajo que esto se estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Y con un demonio podían asegurar que ahora había más perros.

Se escondieron atrás de un poso de agua, bueno al menos lograron entrar al clan.

-¡Kiba-Kun! Exclamo Hinata una vez más, y todos se golpearon internamente.

-Iré yo- menciono Naruto- Utilizare la técnica voladora del Dios Trueno ya que en su clan tengo un Kunai con el sello.

Y Shino se sintió mal e ignorado por su amigo. A todos se les resbalo una gotita por detrás de la cabeza. El Uzumaki desapareció rápido y volvió de igual forma, con un Kiba durmiendo sobre Akamaru, Sakura lo golpeo y el chico despertó confundido y enojado.

-Maltita bruja tienes algún problema.- exclamo hacia Sakura inmediatamente se arrepintió, ya que termino con más golpes.

Después le explicaron la situación y el Inuzuka acepto brindarles su ayuda con la condición de que Naruto y Sasuke le dieran las gracias adecuadamente.

Y entonces el arreglo con los perros fue, cierta párate del clan para ellos, Sasuke los miro con una mirada relajada.-Tendrán que servir como guardias.- aclaro y los perros según Kiba aceptaron con la condición de también recibir comida y agua, a lo cual el Uchiha accedió.

Bien todo termino bien, y ahora solo faltaba arreglar el Clan.

Ok eran solo seis por lo cual aún era muy difícil y problemático hacerlo solo ellos, aclaro que Kiba se olvidó de que los chicos tenían que darles las gracias, y dijo que ayudaría por el bien de esos perros que según él ahora debían de ser Uchihas.

Y Shino se quedó por simple ganas de hacer algo y no solo descansar como le habían obligado.

Y entonces…

-Que problemático, Tsunade-sama me envió a ver qué tal iba todo, y mira que son todos unos problemáticos.

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino llegaban al lugar, Ino con cierta sonrisa de burla y Choji comiendo patatas por lo cual de inmediato empezó a discutir con Naruto.

Sasuke miro a los recién llegados alzando una ceja que cojones hacían ahí, más personas.

-Quien iba a pensar que el gran Uchiha Sasuke le tiene miedo a los insectos.- se burló con cierta picardía la rubia de cabello largo.

Sasuke se sonrojo pero se aseguró que no lo notaran iba a responder pero…

-¡La llama de la juventud nos ha enviado a ayudar!- Lee arrastraba a Sai corriendo a una increíble velocidad.

-Lee estas siendo molesto.- Ten Ten.

Lo que faltaba pensó el Uchiha menor.

-¡Genial!- chillo su amigo e inmediatamente los demás empezaron a hablar y discutir tonterías y cosas verdaderamente absurdas, Sasuke pensó que su clan no se merecía a estos jóvenes insolentes en su interior, pensó sacarlos de ahí echándolos a patadas, pero todos gritaron un ¡Sí! Alto exceptuando a Shino, Sai y Shikamaru.

Todos habían accedido a ayudar, como Naruto les había dicho, los jóvenes se esparcieron por todo el clan.

Las chicas se encargaron de sacar las telas, y sacudirlas, para utilizarlas después como trapos. Mientas Kiba, Naruto y Lee, sacaban los escombros y pedazos de madera, Shikamaru se mantenía casi dormido mientas estaba recostado por una pared. Shino buscaba insectos y Sai prepara una serie de pinturas. Choji por su parte había desaparecido.

Todos bromeaban, Ino regañaba a Shikamaru mientas el chico ni abría los ojos.

Luego de unos treinta minutos en los que a él le mandaron a traer agua con Shikamaru, mientras que Choji ya había regresado con bolsas llenas de comidas, para la felicidad de todos, el ninja no se había negado en que todos lo comieran.

Sasuke bajo los dos baldes de agua que trajeron, una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo que sus cabellos menearan al son de viento, cerro sus ojos.

_-Mira eso, Sasuke, mira en lo que nuestro clan se ha convertido._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, esa voz era…

_-Asombroso ¿no?, porque no creas este clan así como ahora. Míralo es el clan que tú vas a crear._

Si definitivamente era su voz, miro a su costado con sus ojos un poco cristalizados, y lo vio, ahí con su cabello también meneándose, con esas ojeras y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Itachi- murmuro solo para él, el susodicho lo miro aun sonriendo.

_-Has que me sienta aún más orgulloso hermanito, no, que nos sintamos más orgullosos aun de ti._- toco su frente con sus dos dedos como siempre, y Sasuke alargo su rango de vista. Cada uno de los ya fallecidos Uchiha le estaban sonriendo, tal vez un genjutsu pensó, pero su mamá y su papá, y su tía y tío, y todos los demás…

Tal vez, su odio se había ido por completo, ya que sintió latir su corazón justo como antes, cuando aún era un niño inocente.

Miro a sus amigos, después de cerrar sus ojos y despedirse de su antiguo clan. Cada uno seguía sonriendo y bromeando, otros ya habían vuelto al trabajo.

-¡Teme!, que pasa no quieres comer, entonces me comeré tu parte.- sentencio, Sakura iba a golpearlo pero.

-¡No te atrevas Dobe!- exclamo el chico.

Y entonces, Sai que ya estaba pintando uno que otro signo del clan Uchiha sobre unos papeles, para practicar, Shikamaru que ya estaba casi dormido, Kiba y Lee que discutían, Shino dejo de comer, Ino lo miro sorprendida, Choji seguía comiendo pero mirándolo mientras Ten Ten y Hinata dejaron de sacudir algunas telas…

-Sasuke…- murmuraron sus dos amigos de siempre.

Y el sonrió, sonrió de la misma forma que antes, cuando aún tenía a toda su familia con él, sonrió incluso más tranquilamente y feliz que antes, sonrió hasta que sus cachetes mostraron ciertos hoyuelos que nadie sabía que él tenía, sonrió tanto que tuvo que cerras los ojos para mantenerse con esa sonrisa y ese sentimiento de paz.

-Gracias…- pronuncio aun sonriendo- ¡De verdad Gracias a todos!- exclamo.

Las chicas e incluso los chicos tenían un sonrojo tan grande. O sea Sasuke les acababa de dar las gracias con un gesto que mostraba todo su atractivo, el frio, serio e insensible Uchiha estaba sonriendo de la manera más cálida.

Y todos sonrieron.

-Teme idiota no es como si nos importaras…- murmuro Naruto aun sonrojado que se había levantado junto a su amigo, Hinata sonrió Naruto podía llegar a ser incluso más tímido que ella.

Sakura se levantó para acercarse a los chicos de su equipó ciertas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y los abrazo, tan fuerte, que Naruto sintió que iba a romperse de una buena manera, y que Sasuke abriera sus ojos, con un leve sonrojo pero con la sonrisa aun cálida pero menos grande.

-De verdad, ahora sí, termino todo.- refiriéndose al dolor, sufrimiento y odio que habían tenido que aguantar sus compañeros.

-Si- murmuro el Uchiha. La abrazo y Naruto sintió que estorbaba pero Sasuke lo agarro antes de que se zafara del abrazo.

Y entonces los chicos vieron el verdadero, y ya sin ninguna duda o peligro; retorno del equipo siete, aquel equipo integrado por ciertas leyendas vivientes.

Ciertos carraspeos de garganta, los distrajo del abrazo que tenía el equipo siete, los chicos, amarillo, rosa, azul, miraron en dirección a la gran entrada del clan, como lo habían hecho sus amigos segundos antes.

Un señor de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, los estaba mirando con cierta incomodidad.- ¿Este es el nuevo Clan Uchiha?- pregunto. Miraba el lugar de un lado a otro.

-Hmp, aun esta en reconstrucción.- hablo Sasuke.- ¿Señor…?

-Ryonosuke.- Sasuke alzo una ceja, mientras los demás miraban con curiosidad, una niña de cabellos verdes ingreso al lugar.

-Woahh!, ¿este es el clan papá?- la niña causo ternura a todo el grupo en especial por el color intenso de sus grandes ojos negros.

-Creo que si hija.- El señor miro a Sasuke el cual estaba confundido o al menos eso decía su cara.- Joven Sasuke…- teniendo la atención del poseedor del sharingan, continuo – Mi nombre es Ryonosuke Uchiha y esta niña es mi tercera hija Mei Uchiha.

Y entonces los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en perfectos redondos, los demás estaban peor.

-¿Q-Que dijo…?- Sasuke arrastro sus palabras.

-Uchiha, joven, nos llegó rumores a todos de que nuestro clan resurgiría y nada mejor que en Konoha en nuestra aldea, en nuestro hogar.

-¿A todos?- pregunto Sakura acercándose.

-Sí, señorita.- El señor miro a Sasuke y sonrió- Joven los puedo hacer pasar.

-¡CLARO!- exclamo grito el Uzumaki, la niña soltó una suave risa mientras el señor se dirigió a la gran puerta.

-Adelante.- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos varios peli negros de ojos negros y otros de diferente color de cabellos pero aun con los ojos característicos del clan ingresaron.

-Joven.- llamo el señor y un pasmado Sasuke logro mirarlo.- Aun somos pocos pero tenemos noticias que unos tres grupos más de esta o más cantidad llegaran en unos días.

- Pero como, o sea la vieja me hablo de que podía suceder, pero la verdad no tuve la más mínima esperanza, ¿porque aún existen los Uchiha…? ¿Y porque no aparecieron antes?- Sasuke estaba temblando hasta que Naruto poso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sasuke estos son shinobis al menos los viejos, que pertenecían al clan y que fueron de misión días antes de aquel día, la aldea nunca más supo de ellos, hasta hace unos meses, cuando la guerra termino y tu apellido salió de la oscuridad. La verdad Shikamaru, Tsunade y los otros Kages sabíamos esto pero, emm queríamos, veras, que fuera una sorpresa.

Y un golpe en la cara a Naruto fue la forma de agradecerle. Naruto chillo de dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo!?

-Hmp.

Los chicos empezaron a reír, Sakura pensó que la manera de darse las gracias, de sus compañeros era tremendamente rara. Pero ellos eran así, se entendían así. Como mejores amigos, hermanos que eran.

-Bienvenidos a su clan.- sonrió el nuevo líder, con sus ojos cristalinos.- Bienvenidos al nuevo clan Uchiha, un clan de esperanza y felicidad.- sonrió una vez más de una forma única.

Y pensó.

Itachi mira esto, tal vez, los Uchiha le debamos esto al Dobe, así que supongo que los apellidos Uchiha y Uzumaki irán juntos de la mano desde ahora. Protegiéndonos juntos, para que aquel legado de odio no se vuelva a repetir.

**Espero hayan notado el pequeño homenaje a DBZ y a OP **

Es el primer fanfic de Naruto que escribo, así que sus personalidades aún se me hacen raras para demostrarlo en mis escrituras, espero haberme acercado al ángel de cada personaje


End file.
